What You Made Me
by jomm
Summary: My technically first Ff I deleted my first one and edited it.


Chapter 1: New school

_Ah… the hormone-filled smell of high school_ thought Jimmy Neutron as he entered his sophomore year in his new high school, with the whole year planned out in his mind. _Trlllllll…llllll _the bell rang for homeroom.

Jimmy walked into his homeroom-Mr. Marcus-with no consequence. He chose a seat around the middle of the classroom. He opened up his backpack and took out his high-tech watch, _haven't seen this in about 6 years _thought Jimmy as he smiled fondly as he remembered all the problems he'd solved with the watch. He then took out something that looked like headphones without the part that goes over your head, and with a lens coming out of the ear part.

Then out of out of nowhere came a hand that snatched the contraption from Jimmy's contraption. He looked up at the offender, "Hey nerd, watcha got here?" said Steve Trapaez the school bully. "Will you please hand me my Oculus back?" Jimmy responded without the smallest hint of frustration or anger.

"What are you gonna do about it," responded Steve with a tone of superiority. _Oh, I'll show you _thought Jimmy as he strapped on his watch. _Systems online, _came the voice of VOX Jimmy's computer. But before Jimmy could do anything…_Trlllllll…llllll_ the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

He looked over to Jimmy and Steve with frustrated look on his face. _Guess he knows him, _thought Jimmy, with a smug look on his face. Steve immediately put the Oculus back on Jimmy's desk and marched to his desk. "Good morning, my name is Mr. Marcus and I am your Homeroom teacher," Mr. Marcus announced. "Line up and get your locker numbers and combinations," quickly everyone lined up in front of Mr. Marcus' desk, Jimmy was last in line since he still had to put on his gadgets and turn them on.

When the person before Jimmy went to his locker, it was Jimmy. Mr. Marcus handed him a slip of paper, it read "_Locker: 345 Comb.: 10.25.0_," he got the paper and went roaming down the hall for his locker. He found it; it was around the middles of the school and right across from the boys' bathroom. As he opened his locker he saw someone coming at him from the side with his peripheral vision.

Just then someone forcefully turned him around, it was Steve. "Oh, it's _you_," "What did you _say _to me?" Steve asked with a devilish grin on his face. Jimmy was thinking of saying 'nothing' but then he reminded himself of what he swore to himself. "You heard me," he replied instead. Steve cracked his knuckles "I'm gonna enjoy _this_," Steve said. Jimmy tapped the side of his Oculus and a targeting screen showed up on the glass piece over his eye. Right as Steve was about to punch Jimmy square in the face, a laser shot out of his watch, onto Steve's blue Adidas and melted the sole. Steve screamed out in pain as the hot melted rubber touched the sole of his foot.

The kids at the lockers surrounding Jimmy's gapped in awe. When he looked at them they quickly looked back to their lockers as if they hadn't heard or seen anything. While limping away to the nurse's office Steve stole a quick glance back at Jimmy, who then looked at Steve like the devil himself. This made Steve the most scared he'd ever been in his life, he started limping faster. The bell rang so Jimmy got his stuff and took out the schedule that had arrived in the mail. He headed off to his first period: Biology.

When he got to his class which he had with Ms. Brons, (it said the name of the teacher on the schedule), "VOX switch to holographic projection," he told his computer as he neared the door. "Excuse me," said a feminine voice as a girl pushed by Jimmy to get to class.

As the class progressed Jimmy was expecting an announcement for him to go to the office, but it never came. _Guess he didn't tell the nurse how he got burnt_. "Uh… are you the kid who…um beat Steve?" Jimmy looked up, it was a scrawny looking boy, and he reminded him of sheen. "What's-to-ya?" Jimmy asked trying to sound tougher. "I just wanted to say it was…AWESOME," he suddenly screamed. "Thanks," Jimmy replied, _maybe I should start a posse, it _would _make it easier to do what I told myself…_ As the kid was walking away Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

The kid turned around with his eyes asking 'what did I do,' Jimmy noticed the look in his eyes and assured him that nothing was wrong. "What's your name?" "Tony, and yours?" "James but my friends call me Jimmy." Tony hesitantly asked "what do you want," Jimmy replied "I was wondering; I'm new and I don't know anyone so, let's be friends," he said it almost as a threat. "Sure, an-" he was interrupted by the bell. "Gotta go," tony said as he grabbed his binder and notes

. As Jimmy was walking down the hallway to his next class; Phys. Ed, "VOX cross-reference 'Tony' in the school's database," after a few seconds a list of 6 Tony's came on the watch's screen, each with a picture on the side. Jimmy nodded. He entered the Gym about a minute later, on the other end of the school. Right as he entered the Gym he saw bulky guys shootin' hoops and so other people just sitting on the bleachers and talking. Then he saw his new friend Tony, who was talking to some other guys. "Hey Tony!" Tony heard his name then looked to Jimmy and waved him over. As Jimmy walked over the bell rang and everyone sat down on the bleachers, a few seconds later two people who looked like they were in their 40's. "Good morning 2nd period," boomed the taller one. "Quite," he yelled, and the noise in the room went down.

"Thank you," now I'll let Mr. Johns here introduce us. "Hello period two, I am your PE teacher Mr. Johns, and this is Mr. Phillips your other PE teacher _and _the football and basketball coach." That's how it went the rest of class and school day with introductions, forms and Jimmy met some people in the hallways who wanted proof of what he'd done to Steve. And let's just say they'll need a _lot _of sunburn cream.


End file.
